


Second Confrontation

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax confronts Percy about Grog's Sword after the fight against Umbrasyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> No beta as usual, sorry if there any mistakes.

“Come for a second go have you, Vax?” Percy called from the workbench even as he hammered away at the anvil that was sitting near the furnace. He hadn’t looked up from his work but the brief moment he had to move the burning metal he caught the movement of a black shape moving into the room only to close the door behind them. Vax was one of the few that could slip into any room without being noticed but it had seemed this time he made his presence known for a reason, which made Percy pause mid hammering.

 

“Perceptive as ever, De Rolo.” Vax called back with a chuckle, leaning against the door as he did so, his arms crossed across his chest. With a heavy muffled growl, Percy put his hammer down on the workbench before pulling the mask from his head and placing it down as well. He ruffled his hair to free the mess the mask had created in his hair before he slowly drew his gaze to the elf waiting across the room.

 

Percy knew this had been a collision waiting to happen ever since Grog’s near death to Craven Edge only a week before. He had expected the backlash but had seemingly been spared it momentarily by the distraction of saving Westruun from Kevdak’s herd and Umbrasyl. Now after the liberation of the city and the death of the dragon they had finally been given a chance to breathe and recollect.

 

“I assume this is about the sword?” Percy pursed his lips together in a thin line watching for any facial tick to suggest otherwise from Vax but received nothing but his impassive glare which only confirmed it.

 

“What were you thinking, Percival? Giving that sword to Grog? What did you think would happen? Why did you tell the rest of us? I thought we were family to you now, Percival.” Percy had begun to tense at the tone in Vax’s voice rising to be louder and louder each question he managed to spit out without yelling which to be fair was quite impressive for him. What was also impressive is that the elf hadn’t walked away after spilling the questions.

 

“I know whatever I say you won’t like the answer to. I’m sorry Vax. I chose poorly-“ Vax snorted indignantly at this as he shifted his weight onto his other foot, his hands thankfully still across his chest.

 

“You can say that again, De Rolo.” Percy could feel his own anger rising in his throat even as he swallowed to keep it suppressed.

 

“Vax, what do you want me to say? That I was an idiot? I know you see me as being an ungrateful git based on everything you have done for Whitestone. Vax, I understand you are pissed and you have every right to be-” Next Percy knew he was suddenly ducking beneath a knife, which had been deliberately aimed beside his head before it struck the wall behind him. Percy’s hand curled around Retort which was still holstered on his belt for emergencies, not wanting to make a move as the rogue whistled for the knife to return to his belt.

 

“You are right, Percival. I am pissed off at you and yes, you are correct I have every right to be.” Vax now began to stalk forward and Percy recognised his stance in an instant. Percy was now his prey waiting for the right move to strike forward but Percy knew better then to allow him to get into position.

 

“So where does that leave us, Vax?” Percy kept his gaze on Vax but also kept an eye out on each step the elf made towards him. Being the taller of the two Percy knew he had the reach advantage against the elf but he also knew not to underestimate the speed of the rogue whom was known to take down foes twice the size of him in a single swift movement.

 

‘I don’t know where do you think it leave us, Percy?” It had been the first time since the two had last talked that Vax had referred to Percy with his nickname, which suggested he may have cooled down slightly but Percy didn’t dare let his guard down.

 

“I know I am too clever, Vax. A part of me knows that I am my own worst enemy and I accept that. But can-“ Percy cut himself off when he felt pain explode into his stomach as the elf lowered himself to thrust his weight behind him into Percy, forcing the human backwards. While the rogue was slighter it had still caught Percy by surprise enough to push him back a few feet before he put his own eight behind the force halting them both and he simply wrapped his arm around the elf’s head in a headlock. Vax slammed his elbow into Percy’s gut in an effort to release his head but Percy only winced coughing before pinning the elf to the floor.

 

“Are we done now, Vax?” Percy growled in the elf’s ear whom was still struggling against the human until he suddenly sagged. Percy smirked letting go of the elf allowing him to stand up as Percy pushed himself away, keeping some distance between them. Vax brushed himself to be free of the dirt and gunpowder he had collected in the tussle before turning his gaze to the gunslinger.

 

“I accept that you think you are alone in making bad decisions, Percy. I think it’s pretty clear that we are both at fault of making plenty of those. Remember, we are a family now and we deal with things as a family or not at all. So next time you ever make a decision or a dark thought enter your mind-“

 

“So does that mean every time I need to go to the shower I need to ask for your permission? Or need to relieve myself?” This seemed to bring a smirk to Vax’s face and Percy felt relief hit him as it seemed the tension had passed for now.

 

“Good night, Percy.”

 

“Good night, Vax.”

 

“Oh Vax?” Vax paused at the door, frowning as his hand was braced on the door with his head peeking through.

 

“Yes, Percy?”

 

“Do I have your permission to go for a piss?”

 

“Fuck you, Percy.” The door closed swiftly behind the rogue as Percy chuckled quietly to himself, returning to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am on the firm belief that Percy is taller than Vax, so it amuses me to no end to watch the rogue try to hurt the human when he is smaller than the human.


End file.
